


Taming the Lion with Modern Medicine

by RainbowLotus



Series: Rehabilitation [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Deep Conversations, Discussion about the Ebola Crisis, Doc is a coffee addict, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Getting To Really Know Each Other, Kissing, Lion and Doc actually have a lot in common, M/M, Monty is the bridge to this whole thing, Reconciliation, Their talk becomes a therapy session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus
Summary: Lion uses his new found courage to approach Doc and asks to speak with him. Unfortunately, things do not go according to plan. Are things looking to get better, or are they only going to decline?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts), [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier goes to talk to Doc, but he finds more than just him in the medical facility.

Olivier felt as though his life had done a complete 180 degree turn out of the blue. Just the other day, the CBRN operator had been feeling beaten down by everything and everyone around him, and the next, he was being embraced strongly by his very own roommate, who went from being his coworker double acting as a best friend to now being a caring new lover. He certainly wasn't complaining, but this shift was going to be hard for him to get used to, given the treatment he had gotten accustomed to over the years. It was a whole new experience to have someone fill the slot of his _amour_. It was even more extraordinary to feel as though he no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

As much as he would hate to admit it, Olivier enjoyed having this freedom, of no longer having to hold so much dead mental weight that was holding him back. Following his long discussion with Montagne, Lion had a feeling that life wouldn't be the same, not by a long shot. He had been inspired, it _moved_ him to do something about what his previous life had brought him to. He didn't have to live with all of this guilt and self-hatred. Gilles had certainly shown him that. All that was left to do now was to take action and seize the moment that Olivier had marked on his agenda. Today was going to be the day.

Today, Lion would confront his biggest mistake head on. No excuses, no bullshit. He needed to make things right. It was his _duty_ to make things right.

Olivier had been doing tune ups on his drone with Emmanuelle in the workshop for a couple of hours now. They had just taken a break to have a drink of water and sit down next to one another at the work bench. The French woman seemed a little occupied in her thoughts, examining the drone with her eyes as she sipped mindlessly at the water.

"Do you see anything wrong, Emmanuelle?" Lion asked curiously, standing up to go sit on the other side of the bench and examine the drone for himself from a different perspective. However, he stopped when the other giggled quietly and shook her head.

" _Non_." Twitch assured him light-heartedly. "Nothing is wrong with your drone."

Olivier exhaled in slight relief. "Then what are you thinking about?" He mused, leaning to rest his arms on the hard surface of the work bench and took a moment to drink some of his cool, refreshing water and allowed it to travel down his throat.

"Well, to be honest..." Emmanuelle smiled kindly at him and her eyes were filled with something Olivier had never seen before. It seemed very similar to joy, but it was mixed in with something the man could not define. "I haven't seen you in such a good mood before. You seem... different than yesterday."

Lion was a bit impressed to hear that Twitch had seen through him so easily. Was he being that transparent that something has changed? Was he already acting in a whole new manner after having that talk with Montagne?

"Yeah," Olivier rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "You could say that." He then gulped down some more water before continuing on with what he wanted to say. "After I got home, Gilles came back not long after and we had a talk, about what's been going on around here and what happened between me and Mike." He could see her expression shift from curiosity to now a deep intrigue. She's heard about conversations they've had in the past, but from the way Lion was talking about it, he made it appear that this wasn't an ordinary conversation. That would be an understatement, given the events that transpired the day before.

"So, what did he have to say about everything?" Twitch questioned as she leaned over to the water dispenser, which just so happened to be a couple feet from their work station, and put more water in bottle. "Did he tell you about Julien and...?" She didn't want to finish the sentence, since she herself had been a bit shocked by the whole ordeal, and watching Montagne have to pin the smaller man against him to keep him back from marching to the SAS leader's office made her stomach churn from extreme worry. Emmanuelle had never seen Rook so angry before.

"Yes, Gilles told me." Olivier replied curtly. "But, I got to say, I wasn't expecting Julien to ever snap in that way. He's usually so nice and calm." After he saw Twitch nod in agreement, he proceeded onward with a small smile. "Gilles encouraged me to go apologize, and I will. I planned to after we're done here with the EE-ONE-D. He also had me explain why Gustave and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

Emmanuelle tilted her head. "I thought he already knew. You two are best friends, aren't you?"

Lion nodded with a little shrug of his shoulders. "We are, but it's hard to open up to people about things like that." He gestured to her with one hand weakly, not wanting to be rude and point fingers. "The only reason you know is because of that one time Gustave and I got into a huge argument and you had to break it up. Other than that, I've never told anybody."

She hummed in understanding. "I see." She leaned back in her chair. "What did the big guy have to say about it all?"

Olivier hesitated for a moment, but seeing as how Emmanuelle already knows a good deal about the situation and him as a whole, he saw no point in holding any information back from her. "He can see why things went down the way the did, but he thinks that things could be a whole lot different now if we both set aside the mishap and talk to each other one on one about it."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Twitch spoke with honesty. Her voice laced with kindness. "It's been a long time since that all went down, Olivier. Maybe Gustave would be willing to give you another shot if you sit down with him."

Lion smiled at her supportive comment and held his plastic water bottle in both hands. "Merci, Emmanuelle. I already plan on talking to him later this afternoon, once I get off of my shift."

Twitch's eyes widened in amazement. She hadn't been expecting that kind of an answer, and it completely threw her thought train off. Was he actually going to try and settle things? Out the few years she had known Olivier, she had never known him to confront things the way he was going about them now. It was both refreshing and a little concerning. It was like she was talking to a brand new man. He had his same voice, looks, and thought process, but his whole attitude changed entirely. He wasn't easily agitated and reactionary like he was just two days ago. Now he was acting more reserved and controlled, but kind and compassionate at the same time. It was new, but not unwelcomed.

"That's... incredible!" Emmanuelle beamed with delight. "I'm glad that you're trying to fix things."

Olivier chuckled at her sudden joy and he combed a hand through his hair to push his locks one direction and keep them there. "Maybe after today all of the GIGN can sit at one table now during our team parties with the others and not cause chaos."

Both of them erupted into laughter. It was nice to finally be able to joke about the past, put it behind them. Lion had never been able to do that up until this point. He had always made a point to take his life as seriously as possible, but now? He was learning to let some of that go in exchange for some genuine happiness. Some he had been desperately searching for.

After their little fit of giggles and laughs, Olivier offered to put their bottles of water somewhere safe and away from the equipment before getting right back to work. The whole time, they had huge smiles on their face, and their conversations were just as bright as the sunlight peeking through the workshop windows.

Things were already starting to look up.

* * *

The end of Olivier's work day had come by much faster than he anticipated. After all of the work he had done, and the various discussions he had sparked with Emmanuelle, and soon after Thatcher, he didn't think his day would end so soon. However, it was nice to know that for once, he had a wonderful day and nothing terrible had happened other than the fact he and Emmanuelle had to restart a routine diagnostic because of an error in the connection line to his drone. Everything had worked out just fine so far.

All there was left to do was to face the beast. The only one that the bold Lion truly feared. Not for looks, nor because of his personality, but because Gustave was the only man, who if put up against him, could roar louder than the very Lion himself. It terrified Olivier to think of what he was about to do. But, it had to be done, and he wasn't going to set this aside for another day. It simply couldn't wait. It was now or never.

As he trekked down the long corridors of Hereford, Lion thought to himself on how he would approach Doc. He definitely wasn't going to be aggressive, but even if he acts passively, he needs to consider his tone and body language. If he projected accidentally that he didn't care or wasn't taking it seriously, then Gustave wouldn't take it as such either. He needed to be cautious.

Olivier made quick strides to get to the medical wing and when he finally made it there, his feet stopped directly outside the metallic door leading in. His entire body went numb and he felt chills up his spine. Did he really want to do this? Was it all going to be worth it? What if Doc still hated him even with all of this work he had gone through to make things right?

The ginger swiftly shook these thoughts out of his head and took three deep breaths. Inhale, exhale...inhale, exhale... and on the third exhale, he gripped the handle and pushed down on it before nudging the door open and letting himself inside. Everything inside the waiting parlor of sorts was neat and tidy, as always, but no sign of the field medic. He must be in his office or tending to a patient. Lion stepped forward and led himself further into the facility. When he got to the reserved rooms for medical emergencies, he didn't see the man cleaning anything up, or even making any notes about two of the operators that were lying in separate beds: Adriano and Marius.

Marius appeared to be fast asleep, curled up under some hospital blankets, and his helmet was resting on a nearby chair. His upper shoulder that was exposed out of the blanket revealed that he had a mass amount of white bandage wrapped there. A bullet wound, more than likely. Olivier prayed that it wasn't severe.

Adriano was awake, reading a book, the cover written in Italian. The ginger haired man couldn't detect any issues, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Being curious, he lightly tapped the metal doorframe to get Martello's attention.

"Ah, Olivier! What can I do for you?" He asked in his normal, boisterous manner, which brought a tiny smile onto Lion's lips.

"I just came here to talk to Gustave, but I noticed you and poor Marius." He replied calmly, walking in to sit on the edge of the bed and look at the Italian as he set aside his book after marking it with a sticky note he had in there previously. "What happened to you two?"

Maestro chuckled softly and rolled his shoulder a little. "We had a bit of trouble during our operation. There were a lot more White Masks than we expected, and when they infiltrated, Marius had been a few feet too far from us." He explained solemnly. "He got hit in the shoulder with a nasty high caliber bullet. I had to drag him out because he had fallen over from the pain." He noticed Olivier's body tense and his eyes widen in shock, but Martello eased his nerves by adding softly, "Marius will be fine. Gustave just finished changing his bandages, and stitching up a small spot where a bullet grazed my leg."

Lion exhaled heavily in relief and nodded in understanding that they both would be okay. "Nobody else got hurt, right?"

Adriano smirked. "Of course not. Our teammates fought very well. Marius and I were the only ones."

"Good." OIivier chuckled quietly at his confident attitude. "You are very brave for saving Marius like that. I hope you two get some much needed time off." He noted as he slipped off the edge of the bed to go and head for the door.

"Olivier," Once the man turned to face him, Maestro continued. "You are not in trouble are you?" He mused, remembering why the fierce CBRN operator had come to the medical offices in the first place. His question only elicited a snort of laughter from Lion.

"Of course not, Adriano." The ginger assured him. "I just have something to talk to him about. It's about work."

The scruffy, raven haired man nodded at his response and went to reach for his book as he called over to him. "Well, If my memory isn't failing me, Gustave should be in his private office doing some paperwork."

Olivier hummed in thought before nodding curtly. " _Merci_ , Adriano."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier finally confronts Doc. Things don't go quite according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, but I had run into some unexpected life stuff and I had to take care of that before posting the next chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it! I tried to make it a bit longer since it took a while, but I think it ended up being the normal length.

The days seemed to blend together for Doc recently. With all of the rigorous paperwork, back to back examinations, and an impromptu surgery on one of the recruits, Gustave was beginning to feel frazzled and overworked. While he certainly had experienced much worse in a work week, he couldn't help but wonder why all of this had to be sprung onto him out of nowhere each and every time. One day it might just be some files to organize, another could be just exams. Though, with how quickly Rainbow works and the various missions that are coming and going, there isn't much time for setting aside one day for a specific task anymore. Gustave had to learn to do all of them equally and be able to manage his time wisely.

Thankfully, he didn't have to strain himself too much today. The only thing that had thrown him for a loop was having to leave his office to meet Marius and Adriano at the helipad when they landed. He had received a page on his contact device for a medical emergency. Turns out that Jager just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Maestro had done his duty to protect him. The German had earned a bullet to the shoulder, a fairly deep impact site, and the Italian had only gotten grazed in the calf, things that could easily be patched up, so long as he was quick, but precise.

Doc allowed himself to recount the incident as he leaned back in his office chair and sipped at his warm cup of coffee.

_The medic had sprinted out of one of Hereford's buildings that housed the medical facility, with two on site recruits that were hauling gurneys in pursuit. They had arrived shortly after the helicopter had landed, and there were already two operators getting Maestro and Jager out of the chopper: Frost and Kapkan._

_"Don't jostle them too much," Gustave warned as he moved one of the gurneys to be able to transfer Marius to it. Seeing as it was starting to rain, he made it a point to get them to try and hurry, but be gentle at the same time. The longer they stayed out here, the more chances Marius and Adriano had of getting their wounds infected. "Transfer them carefully."_

_He assisted Maxim in moving Adriano while one of the recruits assisted Tina in moving Marius, and once both were safely secured in the gurney, Doc waved the other two operators off to get into the base while he and the two recruits got Maestro and Jager into the medical facility._

_The French medic glanced at the two of them as he rushed with the recruits and promptly started questioning Marius first. "What type of bullet were you shot with? Do you remember?"_

_Jager groaned in discomfort and he shifted where he lied as he tried to answer the question to the best of his abilities. "It was a light round...not sure what weapon, but it was light." To make Doc's job a little easier so he didn't have to probe more than he had to, he also added with slight irritation, "but it didn't go through. It's stuck in my shoulder."_

Needless to say the whole ordeal was unpleasant for the engineer, but Gustave had definitely done his best to make sure there were no infections and that he was patched up properly. Just remembering how deep the wound had been and how far the bullet was wedged into his flesh was something Doc wouldn't forget anytime soon. It made him wonder how Marius hadn't been in more pain than he was. It took him an hour to get everything cleaned up and sewn with thread before adding the bandaging. Plus the additional time it took to convince Jager to take a painkiller and get some rest. Though, that was the biggest worry that had been taken care of. Adriano insisted that his was no big deal, but Gustave pushed further to get him to let him take a look anyways.

While it indeed wasn't anything too serious, it still required a touch up and making sure it hadn't gotten infected. Martello wasn't too thrilled about being hovered over, but he did trust Doc and his instincts. If he felt it necessary to do what he was doing, then he wouldn't fight him on it. After all, Gustave has degrees relating to medicine, and lots of varieties, too.

Once that ordeal had been taken care of, Gustave had retreated back to his office and now he was sitting at his desk, relishing his coffee and practically milking it to the last drop. He wouldn't be surprised if he were to cut open a vein and find that the caffeinated beverage had become his life blood. He essentially lived off the stuff now. It was a wonder the medic could function under these conditions sometimes, but he never complained. It was always worth it to set aside his needs to assist his friends and colleagues. What kind of doctor would he be if he didn't put others before himself? That was the job wasn't it?

Doc had gotten pulled from his thoughts when he heard Maestro's voice echo from his recovery room. Being a little curious as the activity, the French man checked the watch on his wrist and hummed softly when he saw that it was rather early in the afternoon to be getting visitors. Either that, or maybe he didn't have a visitor and Adriano was just having a conversation with Marius. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest. He was always the type of man to bring a smile to someone's face. Even in a medical emergency.

But, it would seem the surprises just kept arising. Gustave nearly lost his grip on his coffee mug when there was an unexpected knock on his office door. Now that was peculiar. Doc made sure he hadn't spilt any of his drink anywhere before gently setting down his mug and proceeded to walk to the doorway. After opening the wooden door, the medic almost froze entirely at who he was met with. It was Lion.

"Olivier...?" Gustave failed to keep an even tone of voice and let a bit of shock slip as he looked up at the other French operator. The ginger appeared to be unlike himself. Instead of having a confident stance, he looked incredibly timid, and his eyes flicked between the floor and Doc himself. He wasn't in uniform either, so he must be getting off shift. "Is there something you need?"

Olivier took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. His hands shook as he buried them in his pockets to avoid revealing his nervous jitters. "Can we talk privately?"

Gustave's mouth opened, but no words came out at first. He had to close his lips to ponder what he was going to say. "I am a little busy at the moment. I have paperwork and-"

" _S'il vous plait_ ," Olivier interrupted with pure desperation. "This can't wait."

Gustave was officially dumbstruck. His eyes widened in disbelief and he could feel a racing sensation in his heart as his thoughts began to race. _This isn't the Olivier I know._ He reflected on what he had seen before, previous attitudes and the personality Lion had adopted so long ago, and seeing him the way he was now... something had changed. _What happened to you?_ He remembered Olivier being stubborn, a smart ass, and a royal pain in his neck on most occasions because of the arguments and heated fights that get aroused from thin air due to his words. These words, they were nothing like the ones Lion used.

He cautiously stepped aside and motioned for the ginger to step inside and take a seat. Once he had obliged, Doc closed the door behind him and moved to sit at his computer, but turned to face the anxious operator in front of him.

"Is this a medical consult?" Gustave questioned carefully, his tone sounding a little distant and cold. "Because if it is, I usually have these scheduled and-"

"It's not a medical consult, okay?" Olivier huffed out a heavy breath and brought one hand to comb through his messy locks to hopefully ease the shaking. "It's... It's about..." _Just rip the bandaid off already, Olivier. It's not like he could hate you any more, right?_ He tried to reason with himself, but that only created a heavier tension. He had to do this now, or he wouldn't be able to face Gustave later. There was no other way. Right now he has Doc's attention, and he'd be damned if he just walked out on a good opportunity. "Gustave... It's about what happened a few years ago..."

The mention of the event stirred an sickening feeling in Doc's stomach, but he addressed it promptly. "You mean the Ebola epidemic?"

Olivier nodded faintly. "Yeah, that."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, but the uneasy atmosphere and the hesitation between them both was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Fortunately, Gustave was used to this type of tension. It comes with his line of work more often than not, and he knew how to proceed.

"What about it?" When Lion perked his head up to directly make eye contact with him, Doc rephrased the question. "Why do you want to talk about this?"

"Because... I wanted to say-" Olivier cleared his throat quickly and choked out the words through his suddenly dry mouth, and gazed down at his lap. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

The medic felt like the entire world had just spun off it's axis. After so many years of trying to throw this part of his past behind him and move on from it, blaming Olivier for everything that happened, he had never thought it would come back like this. Never in his life did Gustave expect the CBRN specialist to come to him during an unimportant day, with no special holidays or events, and apologize for hurting him the way he had so long ago.

"I never meant to hurt anybody, especially your friend." Lion hugged his torso with his arms and kept himself still in his seat. "I was just trying to think quickly and act even faster... I was hoping that if I acted sooner, the disease wouldn't have spread, and I definitely hadn't intended for it to infect our personnel." His hands squeezed his sides desperately as he attempted to maintain his composure. "I was being reckless, and it cost the lives of some of our good friends. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to make sure everything was properly set. You shouldn't have lost a friend because of me. You deserve better than that and-"

"Olivier, stop." Gustave hesitated a little, but his hand raised to keep him from speaking so that he could continue. The action created palpitations in Lion's heart, and his throat felt like it was closing up from fear, but he zipped his lips like he was told. "I'm afraid I can't talk about this right now... There just isn't enough time for it."

Olivier stared at Doc as if he had just given the most heartbreaking news that he could have ever received. It was like his entire world had just collapsed. His fingers were digging so deep that he figured he might actually puncture holes in his shirt. Was he seriously sending Lion out? After how much effort he put into getting to his office in the first place?

"Not..enough time?" Olivier asked in disbelief. "Yeah... I forgot, you're always so busy with your paperwork and everyone else." He quickly jolted up from his seat and bolted for the door.

Gustave sat up a bit more and raised a hand to him to try and get his attention. "Olivier-"

"No." He whipped around to glare at Doc. "I don't know why I even bothered. I should have expected this." And with that, he was out of the office, and closed the door on his way out. As he passed by Jager and Maestro, both were looking at him with mild concern as they saw his features turning pink and his eyes were glazed over.

"Olivier, is everything..." Lion stopped a few paces past Adriano when he spoke, listening to his half-finished sentence. He could hear the worry in the Italian's voice, and it stung almost as much as what Gustave had told him a moment ago.

"Please...don't, Adriano." Olivier pleaded softly, keeping his back facing the GIS operator as he marched onward out of the infirmary.

He had done his best to avoid anybody on his way out of the base, and clocked out a few minutes past his usual time. The ginger made a break for his car and didn't even look back once to see if anybody followed him. He didn't expect anyone to. All Olivier wanted to do now was just head back to his apartment and bury himself in his bed to sleep for eternity.

When Montagne had returned to the apartment, he was rather surprised to see his lover's keys on the small table next to the front door, and his boots underneath it. He figured Olivier would have been back at the base still, but it would seem he came back much earlier than anticipated. There had to be a reason for him being home so soon.

"Oli!" Gilles called out loud and proud, waiting for some form of response, but it wasn't until he really focused that he could hear music coming from Flament's room. It was metal music. Usually he only blared that with the door closed whenever he was upset... _very upset_.

Walking over to his bedroom door, Monty rapped his fist on the door loud enough to be heard over the music, and within seconds there was dead silence before Olivier whipped open the door. Gilles didn't even have to ask if something was really wrong because it was written all over his face. Lion's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were a little red and puffy, and he also had remnants of tears still glistening on certain parts of his face.

Without another word, Gilles pulled Olivier onto a tight embrace with one arm and brought the other up to put a hand in his hair as the other hugged him back with both arms. He could feel Flament's fingers curl into his shirt as if to make sure he wouldn't leave, which only prompted Monty to kiss the top of his head lovingly.

"H-He told me to leave." Olivier hiccuped into Gilles' chest. "I went to go talk to Gustave and apologize but he told me to leave!"

Montagne pulled back in shock and looked into Olivier's deep blue eyes. "What did he say exactly?" The hand that rested in the other's hair moved to cup his cheek as he waited for an explanation.

Lion sniffled softly before he spoke up. "I asked him to talk privately in his office." He started calmly. "But after I brought up the whole incident and that I was sorry for everything, he told me he didn't want to talk about it and that he was too busy to discuss it..."

Hearing that practically shattered Gilles from trying to imagine how heartbroken his lover must have felt when that occurred. It was almost unbelievable to think that would have happened, but based on the context Lion gave, he supposed it was very possible that it was the truth.

"Mon cher..." Monty caressed his heated cheek with his thumb and his gaze gave every detail about how sorry he was. "Maybe he just isn't ready to talk about it... he might need more time." He tried to reassure the other and give them as much support as he could without seeming biased to one side. "Gustave is very busy, but I don't think he would have turned you away for that reason alone. There has to be something else that you don't know right now. I'm sure he will come talk to you once he's ready."

"But I won't be." Olivier admitted quietly, nuzzling his face into the other's chest. "It took me several hours today to get myself ready to talk to him...I was sure that today would have been the day... I was so nervous- and I even stayed calm...I didn't snap at him, even though I was stressed and-"

"You're afraid you won't be ready next time it's brought up." Gilles concurred, to which Lion nodded in confirmation. The shield bearer hummed in deep thought before he nudged Olivier and gestured for him to go lie down on his bed. He was reluctant, but he listened, trudging over to his bed and flopped back first onto the soft bedding and lied on his side. Monty followed his lead and fell down next to him, which got the other to smile a little when he turned to face him.

"Olivier, I am very proud of you for pushing past your fear of talking to him. But one thing you need to understand is that maybe he might not have been ready to take the next step." He sighed softly and brought an arm around Lion's waist to pull him into a loving cuddle. "Gustave may be everyone's friend, but he also tries to keep his distance, especially when it comes to things like this. It's...hard to face something that really inflicted an emotional wound."

"Yeah...and I gave him that-"

"No, you both did it to each other." Gilles corrected. "You hurt him by not being careful enough and he hurt you by not being understanding of the pressure you had. That made you both end up getting severe backlash and a scar from it all."

Olivier curled up in his hold and let out a deep breath that he had been holding in. "So...how do I fix what I did to him if he won't let me?"

Monty gently rubbed a hand up and down his back and smiled. "You just have to wait, mon amour." He replied calmly and took nice, even breaths to make his lover feel more relaxed now that it was just the two of them talking one on one. "I know you can be impatient, but trust me. Gustave will come around. I've never known him to push someone away permanently." He explained in a serious manner. "It may take time, but soon enough he'll come and talk to you when he's ready. Then you both can figure everything out."

Olivier blinked a couple of times, staring at the other's light gray shirt. "Je comprends." He murmured and looked up at his roommate. "I guess I'll just wait." And with that, he finally gave in and offered a tiny smile, which came with it's own sweet reward. Montagne tilted his head down as he brought the other up and their lips met. The contact aroused a blush within Lion's cheeks and he moved a hand up to cup towards Gilles' jawline. Once they had separated, the two chuckled happily and the taller of the two sat up and yawned a little.

"How about I make us some of your favorite soup for dinner? It was pretty cold today, and I think you deserve it." Monty grinned when he saw Olivier's expression change from dazed to a more excited one.

"That sounds great." Lion then mused afterward with, "And maybe we could make some crepes for dessert?"

Monty laughed a bit and stood up off the bed. "Okay, now you're pushing it~" He teased lightly. "But I'll think about it. Let's just get through dinner first and see how we feel afterwards, alright?"

Olivier nodded. "No problem."

He watched Gilles leave his room to go into the kitchen, and all he could think about was that amazing kiss he had just experienced. Yes, it wasn't near as long as he wanted, but it was something that electrified him to his core nonetheless. Olivier wasn't prepared for that, especially with all he had gone through that day, but it was a pleasant surprise.

It was nice having someone there to comfort him, make him feel like he wasn't alone in the world. Montagne's compassion was extremely phenomenal, and there were a couple times Olivier wondered whether or not he deserved it, but he put those thoughts aside in favor of just appreciating what he had.

Things may not have gone the way Lion wanted them to, but at least he still had one thing he could look forward to at the end of the day.

He still had his gentle giant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion is getting ready for dinner when he receives an unexpected phone call.

Lion laid parallel with his bed, his arms were resting beside him and his fingers were curled into the comforters. His eyes gazed up at the eggshell colored ceiling and all he could think about was everything that had occurred throughout the day. First, he had a decent conversation with Twitch. Next, he had a failed attempt at trying to apologize to Doc. And lastly, He just experienced a rather emotionally charged discussion with Montagne, followed by a quick, but oh-so-tender kiss that, while abnormal, was astounding in Olivier's book. When it comes to comparing all of his other work days, this one definitely hit top of the scoreboard for the most unusual ones.

He certainly wasn't complaining! It's true that not everything went according to plan, and it wasn't the most ideal situation, but despite the one thing that went wrong, there was still a lot of things that went right. Hell, he made extraordinary progress now that Olivier really thought about it. In the past two to three days, Lion had formed a much closer bond with Montagne, and simultaneously gained him as a lover. Plus, he had received positive reinforcement from Emmanuelle about him going to try and make amends with Gustave.

The memory of her smiling and hearing her support his actions caused the ginger to smile and his grip on the comforter beneath him loosened to where he was just facing his palms up towards the ceiling. Progress is progress, and he has every right to be proud of it even if it wasn't as much as he had hoped for.

"Olivier!" The CBRN specialist was taken from his thoughts when he heard Gilles call out to him from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Lion grinned. "D'accord. I'll be out in a minute."

He pushed himself up to sit on the bed, and he glanced down to look at his current outfit. He was in a dirty short sleeved shirt and an oil tainted, slightly ripped pair of jeans. Maybe he should change into some pajamas? It would make him feel more comfortable, and it never hurt to get into something a little warmer, given the fact the apartment's A/C was on full blast. Montagne preferred a chilled environment, so Olivier learned to live with it by having the appropriate clothing.

Lion hopped off the bed before taking a little stride to his dresser. He tugged open the top drawer and snagged a long pair of fluffy, plaid, black and white pants, and a long sleeve, loose, white shirt. Once he had gotten those, he closed the drawer and got himself changed. He had thrown his work clothes onto his bed and swiftly got into his night time wear. The faster, the better in his eyes. He hated feeling the unnaturally chilly air touching his skin. It felt like the Antarctic on most days. Though, sometimes it felt nice to have that refreshingly crisp air. Especially when the weather started to really crank up in the United Kingdom. Today was not one of those occassions, to Lion's dismay.

Right after he had put on his sleep attire, Olivier stepped out into the common room to catch one of the best sights he thought he would ever see in his lifetime. Montagne was cooking in the kitchen, but not just in the clothes he had on. No, he was wearing an apron, and it wasn't a run of the mill apron, either. Right in the center of the white fabric and resting right on the man's torso, there was an intriguing logo. At a closer glance, Olivier recognized it as Gilles' insignia that branded his role in team Rainbow. He was everyone's shield. And, like his name suggests, Gilles is built like a mountain. How on Earth did he get an apron with that on it?

"In the months I've lived with you, I have never seen you wear that." Lion mused as he head over to sit on a bar stool next to the counter. "Where did you even get it?"

"Emmanuelle gave it to me as a birthday gift a little while back." Montagne explained with a little smile on his lips. "I usually wear it when I'm cooking in my formal clothes. Just to make sure I don't get anything on them."

Lion snickered playfully. "You know there's such thing as a washer and dryer right? Or the dry cleaners?"

Gilles rolled his eyes and laughed a little at his lover's jab. "Whatever. I think it suits me."

Olivier nearly wheezed and slapped the table in amusement. "Yeah, it definitely accents your manhood."

Montagne smirked at the comment, but before he could formulate a response, he glanced around in a little hurry when he heard his phone start ringing. "Oli, could you find that please? I have to watch the soup."

"Here," Olivier grabbed the metal spoon from Gilles and ushered him off to go grab his device. "I'll watch it. It's probably Six if it's this late."

"Merci."

As Lion calmly stirred around the boiling pot of soup, he could hear his boyfriend scramble to find the smartphone. After a few moments, fortunately, he heard his voice start forming a conversation with whoever had called him, albeit a little breathless from the search. Eventually, Montagne returned to the common room with his phone being held up to his ear. His expressions seemed rather serious. Perhaps it was Six?

_Who is it?_ Olivier mouthed to him. He didn't receive a response.

"No, it's completely fine. I understand what happened." Gilles spoke with a cool, collected tone of voice as he paced. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." After a few seconds of silence, Lion perked his head up from watching the soup again when he heard his next statement. "Are you sure it needs to be tonight? We've both had quite a day...No, I don't mind, but you also need to take it up with Olivier. He lives here too, after all." Another couple of seconds passes and Monty nodded cautiously. "I'll hand over the phone to him."

He approached Lion, holding his phone out to him, and offered to take the large spoon back to continue cooking. The ginger hesitantly obliged to Gilles' request and swapped hands, taking the phone and going to sit on the bar stool once again.

"Hello...?"

" _Salut_ , Olivier." The voice was recognized on almost the first syllable that left the caller's lips, and it took all of Lion's willpower to not drop the device in shock and terror.

"G-Gustave..." The CBRN specialist cleared his throat. "You..wanted to speak to me?"

"I did." Doc's voice sounded very tired, but also calm and if Lion didn't know any better...was that compassion he heard as well? "I'm sorry for my behavior this afternoon. I wasn't trying to cut you off or make it seem like I didn't want to discuss what you wanted to earlier. I just wasn't expecting it...and conversations like that one? Well... Those are better reserved during our free time and we both can speak our minds somewhere comfortable." He reasoned kindly. "With that being said, I saw how nervous you were. I didn't think my office was the best place to have that sort of talk." The medic gave a small chuckle at the end, in a very good-natured sense. He was trying to lift Olivier's spirits. "After all, it isn't exactly the most 'at home' place in Hereford."

Lion laughed breathlessly, feeling his heart rate start to pick up speed, but in a good way, from what he understood. "So you...weren't trying to shut me out?"

"Absolutely not!" Doc was almost hurt by the accusation. "I really appreciated the effort you put to visit me in my office, but I was afraid it wasn't the right time or place."

That response alone created a huge sensation of relief throughout Olivier's body, and he could have sworn that he felt a thousand pounds suddenly drop off his shoulders, causing them to slouch. He took a moment to look up at his boyfriend, who was giving a rather hopeful expression towards Lion.

"So..." The ginger took a soft breath in before releasing it almost instantly. "When would you like to talk about it, then?"

"I was hoping tonight, if you weren't busy." Doc's tone shifted to slight hesitation, but he still had a small reserve of confidence. "Gilles said that you had a long day, so I understand if you don't want to-"

Lion quickly interrupted, but with all good intentions. "Just get your ass over here before I change my mind, Kateb..." He mused slightly, but there was a hint of anxiety in the way he spoke. Montagne simply grined ear to ear at his lover's response to the whole situation. he couldn't have been happier.

"Very well." Gustave sounded amused. "I'll be over shortly."

_No more delays. This was it. This was going to be Olivier's saving grace._

* * *

"A peace offering." Gilles declared with pride as he set down a bottle of wine between Lion and Doc on the dining room table, then followed by placing two glasses gently next to it. "I'll leave you two to talk while I go talk with Julien about recruit training in my room." He smiled at his two teammates, who seemed to be far less tense than he expected. "If you need anything, just ask." And with that, Montagne was off to go join Rook in his bedroom to give the two their privacy.

Neither of them spoke, moved, or even so much as looked at one another for a brief minute, but the silence didn't last very long. Olivier had grown anxious to get started, but he wouldn't just unceremoniously throw down everything all at once. He needed to take things slow.

Lion carefully popped the cork off the wine bottle and offered to pour some into Doc's glass, who nodded in appreciation as he moved to hold his glass steady.

"Merci, Olivier." The medic swirled the red tinted liquid in his glass as he watched the other pour his own amount of the alcoholic beverage. Once they both had their glasses filled with it, they lightly tapped the ridges of them together as a little 'cheers' before they both took a synchronized sip.

After each of them swallowed down the bitter drink, Gustave decided to open up the conversation, since it was only fair. He had rudely interrupted Lion back in his office, so he should be the one to get the conversation rolling again.

"So, what was it you were trying to tell me...? Before I rudely had you leave."

The ginger inhaled deeply through his nose before taking another sip of the dark wine, swallowed it quickly, and released the breath he had held in. _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought boldly to himself. This was it.

"I wanted to say that I'm very sorry, Gustave... for everything I had done back then." Olivier shook his head in dismay as he gazed hopelessly at his glass. "You were right. I lacked empathy, and I acted carelessly, but I also was very overwhelmed and exhausted. We were working long shifts as it was, and they had asked me to...well, essentially do the impossible." He shifted his blue eyes to focus on Doc, and he was surprised to see how soft his expression was. It was caring and attentive. "I needed to create a quarantine perimeter much faster than I usually do, and back then I didn't have my EE-ONE-D. I thought I was picking one that minimized our casualties, but I didn't even consider if I could have made one without casualties period..." He sighed in discomfort at his own actions that he had done in the past. "Your friend shouldn't have had to die because of my mistakes. But I wanted you to know that I had tried everything to keep him alive... but the virus had already spread too quickly.."

Gustave surveyed Olivier's posture and almost couldn't believe how different he had become since they had first met. Four years ago, he was so arrogant, rude, and borderline a terrible person, especially with what he had found in Lion's disciplinary folder and medical records. But now? He appeared to be timid, focused, and he was doing everything in his power to correct his past mistakes. As much as he thought it was unusual for him to switch so suddenly, it felt nice to finally have some closure on what had happened back in that incident.

"I'm really sorry, Gustave."

The medic smiled faintly after he had taken a small sip of the wine and rolled his shoulders a bit to relax himself.

"It's okay, Olivier... I don't hold it against you." He then corrected himself a tad bit. "At least, I don't anymore." Doc exhaled a small breath and tried to think of how to explain himself, too. "I shouldn't have caused such a scene. I yelled at you, threatened you, and refused to let you live it down... and if I could have gone back to change how I reacted, I would have."

The CBRN specialist smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "If I had a dollar for every time I said that..."

The little joke got them both to lighten up and get out a little laugh or two, and ultimately opened up another doorway for their conversations to funnel into. One Lion decided he would step into willingly.

"How about we start over? Pretend like this is the first time we've ever met." Olivier proposed casually. "We can set all of this behind us and get to know each other for...well, for us. No more tension, no more bullshit excuses to avoid each other. Let's just hang out and get to know one another." He then grinned happily. "Maybe even go out with all of the GIGN for group bonding...since you know... we aren't cat fighting anymore."

Doc had to really ponder the idea for a moment. It was incredibly ambitious to ask such a thing after only settling their dispute mere seconds ago, but to be fair, Gustave certainly loved someone with the ambition to do amazing things. The fact he was trying so hard to rebuild a relationship from being enemies to friends? That's a goal he could get behind.

The shorter man smiled cheerfully, set his glass down, and extended his hand out for a friendly greeting.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." He then chuckled warmly and continued once the other shook his hand. "Je m'appelle Gustave Kateb. It's nice to meet you."

Lion laughed a little and replied, "Olivier Flament. It's nice to meet you, too."

Doc had a rather cocky expression on him as he retracted his hand and went back to drinking some wine, but his other hand tapped at the table as he tried to come up with an ice breaker question. "So, monsieur Flament. What kind of job do you have?"

The ginger hummed in fake thought and gave an amused grin. "I work for the CBRN. I help locate the sources of epidemics and mysterious substances. Quarantines are more of my specialty though." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about you?"

"I'm a combat medic for the D'Intervention Gendemerie Nationale." Gustave explained. "I usually perform medical aid or surgery in a hot zone and make sure I keep everyone alive and get them back home safely." They were very mundane explanations, but they both knew that the other didn't require a lengthy summary. Which, thankfully, proved to make the conversation a little entertaining.

"Seems like a lot of hard work." Olivier admitted what had crossed his mind the second he wondered about all the different things he had witnessed on Doc's end of the workload.

The medic simply nodded. "It can be." He then smiled empathetically. "But it's all worth it, having to do the paperwork, the countless hours without sleep, and doing all the rounds." He chuckled at Lion's confused look. "I must sound crazy to you." He mused softly. "But I don't mind working 40 hour shifts every three days if it means my friends and co-workers are safe."

Olivier gave a small 'huh' under his breath and it was like his whole perspective had already changed. He hadn't realized how long Doc's shifts are, nonetheless all the work he had to do within those hours. Lion himself only had maybe 10 to 12 hour shifts, but Gustave? It made sense why he never saw the man clock out every day. It was like he never even left Hereford most of the time.

"Don't you ever get tired of all of it?" Lion asked with pure amazement. "Working like that all the time...? I couldn't even imagine what that might be like." He whistled at the different visualizations, and regardless of what each one was, Olivier knew he could never last on that type of schedule. "How do you survive?" He wondered jokingly.

Gustave chuckled happily and smiled. "You'll learn that in the medical field, coffee and willpower are your best friends."

Lion cracked up, nearly snorting in laughter. "I refuse to believe you survive off just coffee and strength alone! That's ridiculous!"

Doc shook his head and laughed along with him. "It's true. Ask around, and everyone can tell you that I'm being honest. I only drink coffee during my shifts."

"That cannot be healthy." Olivier pointed out with mild concern.

Gustave shrugged. "I never said it was."

As their conversation progressed, each section delved a bit deeper into both parties than the last. It transitioned from topics such as their careers and how they went about their day to what they liked to do when they got home, and quite possibly who they lived with. Oddly enough, Gustave actually shared an apartment with Julien. They had a similar idea like Olivier and Gilles that it would be cheaper to split the rent and live together since they essentially worked together on the daily anyway. Plus, he found Julien to be like a sweet younger brother, and he was an absolute joy to have around after work hours. Gustave also learned about Lion and Montagne's growing relationship, and he congratulated him kindly on being able to find somebody that he could confide in. The medic honestly wasn't expecting Olivier to dive into a relationship with another man, considering his religion, but after a brief explanation from Lion about his uncertainties with the religion itself, he understood why he had become open to the idea.

As it turns out, they really had a lot more in common than they had originally thought. When they were able to set aside their old tension and open up to one another, Doc and Lion realized just how little they had really known. It was like they were looking at each other with a new perspective, and by the time he was escorting Gustave and Julien out, Olivier had felt like everything had been better than just patched up.

He felt like this relationship was completely new.

It was unique.

It was finally what he had been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Doc and Lion's intriguing conversation, Olivier reflects on the talk with Gilles. They discuss what had occurred between each other, and Montagne rewards Lion for his recent progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 300+ hits! It's exciting to see that there are people who look forward to reading the work that I put out! I'll try and keep a consistent updating schedule, but these next couple of weeks are gonna be hectic.
> 
> NSFW this chapter~

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, I had no idea what was going to happen."

Montagne was currently scrubbing away at the dirty glass bowls that had stacked up in the sink, speaking casually over his shoulder as he allowed the warm water to flow over his hands. Lion had gotten to work on properly sealing away the leftovers to guarantee they would survive in the fridge for them to have again the following night, and after that was done, the man made his way over to stand next to his boyfriend. He took every opportunity to admire him from the way his black hair stuck to his forehead from the hot steam coming off the sink water, or the toned definition in his arms that had been revealed once Gilles had rolled up his sleeves. Everything about the man was simply divine, but he had to say, the most powerful part of the mighty mountain of a man? It had to be his voice and his personality.

Olivier leaned against the counter and watched him curiously. "You had no idea what could have happened between Gustave and I?" He asked in slight amusement. Though, he didn't give a lot of time after that remark to admit his own thoughts on the matter. "Okay, so I had my doubts too. But it worked out, didn't it?"

Gilles smiled. "It did and I'm happy you two were able to work something out. You both looked a lot happier by the time he and Julien had to go back home." He reached his hand out to switch off the water, and after the flow of water stopped, he shook his arms to try and air dry them while he went to grab a towel to fully dry them. "What did you and Gustave talk about, anyway?"

"Work, what we like to do at home, you know, the basic stuff." Lion explained before he had let out an unexpected yawn, stretching his arms over his head and his body was fighting against the tiredness. "We were trying to get to know each other better before we start getting into the _deep shit_ as Jordan called it before."

Montagne snorted a laugh. Then he dried his arms quickly with a hand towel. "Well, that's still great, regardless. That's already better than how you two were before." Olivier nodded in agreement. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly?" Lion glanced up at his lover and he seemed to notice a cheerful glimmer in the way Gilles gazed at him. It created a lovely warmth in the pit of his stomach and the French man smiled. "It feels great. It's like all of this... all of this _weight_ is off my shoulders now. Almost like it never even happened."

The raven haired man beside him gave the ginger a curious glance. "So you think you two will get along now?"

Olivier shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to think so." He added afterward, "I don't see why we wouldn't."

"Good." Gilles playfully ruffled the other's hair and chuckled when Olivier made a little fussy noise and tried to fix it. "We should get some sleep soon. We still have work tomorrow."

Lion groaned in disappointment but marched down the hall towards the bedrooms beside Monty, the taller of them flicking off the lights in the common room and kitchen once they had left. Just as the two were about to part ways at their rooms, Olivier quickly turned back around to face Gilles and gave him a slight look of confusion. The expression made Montagne concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Gilles asked thoughtfully. 

Olivier wasn't aware that his cheeks had bloomed a slight pinkish hue. But, he was quick to reply to the shield bearer's question. "Earlier...after uh-"

"After I got home?" Monty assumed quietly, trying to pick up what his fierce roommate was attempting to spit out.

"Yeah." Lion smiled and put his hands into his pajama pants pockets to hide his nervously shaking hands. "After we talked you uh... you kissed me."

_...Montagne tilted his head down as he brought the other up and their lips met. The contact aroused a blush within Lion's cheeks and he moved a hand up to cup Gilles' jawline..._

Gilles quickly straightened up and he finally realized what might have happened. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just did it on instinct, I guess. If you want me to stop-"

"Stop?" Olivier questioned with extreme shock, followed by a tiny laugh. "Mon dieu, non!" his laughter was almost borderline giggling, which got Montagne to smile at him. Once the ginger calmed down from his little fit, he stepped closer to Gilles, hugged him tightly, and nuzzled his face into the other's shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you I liked it." Lion whispered and exhaled a breath of relief. "It made me really happy."

It was the perfect moment. Monty refused to pass it up, especially when everything was laid out in front of him the way it was.

"Well, in that case~" He brought one hand to gently hold Olivier's chin and tilted it up so that their faces were only mere centimeters apart. Their gaze was unbreakable, and the mere sight had the ginger turning rosey red in the cheeks. "Maybe I should do it more often?"

Without another word, Olivier reached his hands up and tugged the other down to close the remaining distance. Both of them hummed in delight at the contact. It felt as though a bonfire had erupted between them. There was a burning desire that was consuming Lion as he passionately kissed Gilles. Their tongues danced with one another and they pressed their bodies as close as they could manage. Maybe it was the long day, the wine, or the 'feel good vibes' from his success with reconciling with Doc. But regardless of what it was, _something_ finally set the wild Lion free of his enclosed cage, and he was finally ready to embrace the emotions he had been hiding away. First came anger, next came sadness, then fear, but now, he got to experience love. Love in its purest form.

Olivier separated from him. He panted softly and looked up into Gilles' deep blue eyes. They were absolutely stunning. "Je t'aime beaucoup..."

Monty chuckled quietly and cupped both hands on Olivier's face. He then brushed his thumbs to caress the smooth skin. "I was wondering when this side of you would show up." The operator teased. When Lion inquired as to what he was talking about, it only got Gilles to snicker in amusement. "You're such a go-getter. It's not like you to shy away when you talk. But just now you were being fiesty and aggressive." He mused with a cheerful tone in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you either way, but..." Monty leaned down a little and nibbled at the other's ear. He could feel Olivier shiver as he put his arms around his waist.

The ginger gasped and buried his face into the other's shoulder once more when he heard Gilles whisper seductively, _"I like when you take what's rightfully yours, mon chaton."_

Oh, Montagne had no idea what this 'kitten' was capable of. Olivier planned to change that, and fast. He thought Lion was a roaring beast that civilians were frightened of? Just wait until he was beneath the beast himself.

"You're going to eat those words~" Lion growled under his breath before he pressed Montagne against the wall. His teeth latched onto a small region of exposed skin where Gilles' neck and shoulder met, and he sucked on the spot until he heard the other moan. Once he knew when to stop, he released his lips from sucking on his skin and licked at it. Almost as if he were trying to heal a wound. An encouraging groan of satisfaction was all it took for Olivier to continue.

One after another, Lion trailed small hickeys up Montagne's neck until he reached his jawline. By the time he had gotten there, Gilles had already been shifting in discomfort. Not from Olivier's actions, but because he had nowhere to channel his lust quite yet. All he had been able to do was keep an arm around the other's waist as he bit into his neck.

"Olivier-" Monty gasped sharply as he felt his lover force his knee between the shield bearer's legs and press his thigh up to his crotch. " _Merde_." For somebody who usually took charge himself, it was definitely conflicting to have Olivier dominating him. Though, it certainly wasn't unwelcomed. While the scenario in itself was new, Gilles couldn't care less. He savored every touch that he was receiving from the CBRN operator. Each kiss, each bite; they all had their fulfilling sensations.

Lion bit the bottom edge of Monty's ear. "Your room. _Maintenant_." He ordered. After giving one teasing rub of his thigh against the other's hardening tent, Olivier backed off and led the way into Montagne's bedroom. He was feeling an extreme adrenaline rush. He needed to get this burning desire under control. But just as quick as he had taken charge, he was a little shocked when Gilles flipped the tables.

He had wrapped his arms around Olivier from behind after they had closed the door and brought the ginger to be pinned with his back against the shield bearer's chest. The raven haired man smiled lovingly and began to plant light, but passionate kisses up Lion's neck. It was amusing to hear the usually serious man begin to giggle with joy and lean back to push against him.

"I can fight back too, you know~" Gilles joked as he slid a hand under Olivier's shirt, and his fingers tickled at the other's skin.

He felt up Lion's torso feverishly, still having one arm holding the impatient man in place. The second he made contact with one of his nipples, he was intrigued by how Olivier let out an unbelievable moan of desperation and arched his back to try and get him to do it again.

Montagne had never seen such a reaction. Which only meant one of two things. Either Lion had never experienced this before, or it was one of his sweet spots. No matter what it was, Monty was going to use that in his favor tonight.

"So sensitive." He mused as Olivier panted and bit his own lip. Montagne brought his hand back up and slowly grazed the tips of his fingers over the hardened peak. Lion immediately repeated his previous action.

"Stop teasing me already!" The ginger begged before he finally broke free and turned to face Gilles, who had such a beautiful grin on his face that it got the other to go timid.

"Okay, okay~" Monty responded compassionately. "No more teasing." He then stepped forward to start undressing Olivier. First he slipped off Lion's shirt, exposing his chest to him, and then proceeded to remove his pants. After the shorter man had been stripped to just his boxers, Olivier instantly went to unbuttoning Gilles' dress shirt, and while Monty removed the shirt after, Lion moved to unbuckle his jeans.

After both of them were officially down to their underwear, Montagne guided Lion over to his bed. He had Olivier lie down with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. At first, he wondered what Gilles was up to, but after he watched the other take off his own boxers and toss them aside with the rest of his clothes and approach him at the edge of the bed, he knew.

Gilles lifted Olivier's legs and tugged the other's black boxers off and tossed them to join the pile of clothes by the door of his room. Then, he leaned over Lion and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Just having a hand resting idly on the ginger's chest, he could feel the heavy racing of his heart.

Olivier was excited. And so was he.

"Have you ever...?" Gilles questioned gently as he gazed at the man beneath him.

He only responded with an embarrassed heat spreading on his features and a small shake of his head.

Montagne simply smiled. "Then we'll take it slow."

The black haired man reached over to his dresser that was a couple feet behind him and opened the top drawer. He grabbed two items and shut the drawer. In his grasp he had two things. A condom, and some lube.

Watching Gilles start to open the package caused Lion's heart to skip a beat, and he panted. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or not. The way he was feeling, it was very hard to tell. Was he even ready for this? He had never done this before. What if Olivier messed this up?

His overthinking must have become noticable, because within a few moments, he felt a soft touch on his face and he jolted out of his thoughts for his eyes to meet Monty's caring gaze.

"Don't worry, mon cher." Gilles moved the hand that had been touching Olivier's cheek down to the other's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be extremely careful. And we can stop whenever you want to."

Olivier nodded in understanding and took a couple of deep breaths. He was going to be fine. He trusted Montagne to go easy at first, and he had no doubts that he would.

Monty slipped the rubber onto his hardened erection and popped the cap of the lube. He squeezed a small amount onto his fingers to slicken them up. After they were lubed up, he brought the tip of his middle finger to Lion's entrance. The second Olivier felt the cold substance against his skin, he gasped sharply, but then he groaned with the protrusion of his finger. It was slow, but steady.

Having something slowly thrusting into him for the first time like this was odd. Especially considering the fact that it felt so foreign. It was a feeling Olivier hadn't experienced before. _He liked it_.

Once he had gotten comfortable with one finger, Gilles carefully added a second finger, and eventually a third. He watched as Lion shivered with pleasure and hummed in delight at the sensation of having something filling him. Even if it was only his fingers. It still felt like pure bliss, and his cock was beginning to harden without anything touching it whatsoever.

"S'il vous plait, Gilles~" Olivier huffed out between long breaths. "I need you."

Montagne felt his own cock twitch when he heard Lion's plea. He certainly wasn't going to say no to that. If he felt he was ready, then they would move forward.

He removed his fingers from Olivier and squeezed some more lube onto the palm of his hand this time. After setting the bottle aside with his free hand, Gilles began to stroke his length. He moaned softly at the touch. Though, he only did it long enough to get himself prepped and fully erect. Once that was done, Monty lined up the tip of his cock with the rim of Lion's hole.

As the head pushed inside of him, Olivier choked out a small groan of discomfort, and Gilles offered him his hand. The ginger squeezed it harshly for a moment as he pushed his cock inch by inch. It wasn't until he was buried to the hilt that Olivier eased up and gently kept their fingers intertwined.

He felt so _full_. Montagne's hips were against his and he had to wrap his legs around the giant's waist in order to accommodate the man between his thighs. Being filled by Monty's thick cock was almost enough to bring him up to the edge as it was. The sensation was brand new, and he was drunk on the feeling. How had he not done this before? It felt spectacular.

"How do you feel, mon chaton?" Gilles asked with a slight teasing tone.

Olivier chuckled and exhaled breathlessly. "Amazing." He admitted. "I thought it would hurt more, If I'm being honest."

Monty smiled. "That means you're relaxed." He then leaned down and kissed Lion's cheek. "But we haven't even got to the best part yet."

He began to pull his hips back, until only the head of his cock was nestled inside of Olivier. Then, just as the ginger was about to complain, he snapped his hips forward and hit his prostate on the first go. The sudden jolt of pleasure elicited a borderline sluttish moan from Olivier and the smaller operator tightened his legs around Montagne's waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Fuck.." Lion murmured. "I need more..."

Gilles obliged and set a slow pace at first. Only to allow Olivier to adjust to the new situation. Once he could feel his lover squirming beneath him with impatience, that's when Monty amped up the rate of his thrusts.

Each snap of Gilles' hips brought more lovely sounds from Olivier's lips, and his back arched from the waves of ecstacy that were building in his system. Lion could feel his prostate being pounded into and it had gotten to the point where he was slowly dripping with precum with each hit. It was pure heaven.

After releasing his hand, Montagne curled his fingers around Olivier's cock and slowly began to pump it with the rhythm of his thrusts. It was something that got the ginger to choke on his sounds for a brief second before letting out an obscene moan that could probably be heard in the apartment next door. Each stroke along the shaft of his dick tightened the knot deep in Olivier's core, and it was only getting tighter with each passing second.

"G-Gilles... I-" Lion made his best attempt to utter out a complete sentence, but at this point it just wasn't possible. "I'm going to-"

Monty leaned down and kissed him furiously, acknowledging Olivier's words and it let the other know that he was aware of what he was trying to say. Once the separated, Montagne spoke in a deeper, slightly scratched tone of voice from being worked over.

"Come for me, mon chaton~"

The words were just enough to send Olivier over the edge, and he let out a loud cry as he spilled his white, sticky fluid all over Gilles' hand. His cock twitched excitedly in the other's hand and his body was riddled with pins and needles, along with uncontrollable shivers. He did his best to pull the gentle operator down so that he could kiss him with mild desperation as Montagne continued to pound into him.

As soon as Olivier had finished riding out his powerful orgasm, Gilles had followed close behind, and let his cum release.

Both of them stayed where they were for a moment or two. They had to process what had just happened in the past few minutes, and decide what they wanted to do now that they weren't in a lust fueled frenzy anymore.

The first thing Monty did was carefully pull himself out of Olivier and tie off the condom.

"How was it?" He asked calmly, still catching his breath as he tossed the used rubber into the trash bin in his room.

Gilles didn't receive a reply right away. Lion had to really let what happened sink in. But after a minute of silence, the ginger chuckled happily and slowly sat up. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." The CBRN specialist teased lightly as his lover returned with a washcloth to clean them both off.

"So it was good?" Monty mused.

Lion smirked. "It was fantastic~"

After they both were clean and had no traces of their deed on their bodies, Gilles lied down on the bed beside Olivier and allowed the other to snuggle up into him. The shield bearer turned off the lamp beside him and pulled the comforter up to cover them both to avoid the cold A/C that had blasted them to their senses.

Olivier had instantly fallen asleep after he had the other's body warmth, plus the heat from the blanket. He was cuddled up with his head on Montagne's chest and one arm around his torso. Gilles wasn't quite tired enough yet to sleep, so he used his time to admire the beautiful man he had in his arms.

The messy ginger locks, his toned body, and a couple tiny freckles on his skin that were barely visible because of the darkness in the room. Every single part of Lion was absolutely stunning, and he felt lucky to have a man like Olivier, especially when it came to all of the events that had been happening recently.

As he closed his eyes to finally drift into his slumber, Gilles thought of one last thing that made him smile.

_This was the first night they spent together since they moved into the apartment._

That was definitely something worth celebrating.


	5. What's Next? [Final Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier and Montagne have some playful morning banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to mark the end of Part 2 of the Rehabilitation series. However, that does not mean the series is at an end! I plan to post another work sometime in the near future after i move into my college dorm room, and get settled in. I wanted to thank all of you for your incredible support. It means so much to know that I have a wonderful audience that enjoys reading my work that I put out there to be read. <3
> 
> Edit: So I released this way later than expected and I apologize for such a long wait time. I have plans to write more for the series, but I'm going to take a break and try other operator pairings to see what I like writing the most. But I really do appreciate the support all of you have given me <3
> 
> Je vous aime tous <3 -RainbowLotus

As the light of the morning sun seeped through the closed curtains of the apartment, Olivier began to stir awake. His head lolled side to side. The ginger's body was trying to fully start up after a rather exhausting night and, quite frankly, not enough sleep to account for it. Fortunately, he had grown accustomed to waking up at ungodly hours of the morning. It was part of the job description. It only took a loud yawn and a long stretch after sitting himself up to get Lion up and running.

"Look who decided to wake up." The voice was all too familiar and Olivier didn't even have to open his eyes to know who was talking to him. "You usually don't sleep in late. You shut off your alarms."

Lion smirked and opened his eyes to set his gaze onto Gilles, who made his way over to the bed with two cups of coffee in his hands. "And who's fault is that?" He mused, giving a short chuckle and quietly thanked the other when he was handed the cup. He took a long sip of the warm beverage. It felt extremely good to have the drink spread warmth throughout his body. It really contrasted the cold air of the apartment.

When he set his eyes back onto Montagne, however, his thoughts had become completely diverted from the freezing air conditioning. He snorted a laugh and had to quickly keep his coffee from spilling all over the blankets. "What the hell are you wearing?" He pointed accusingly at the thin, skin tight turtle neck that was visible underneath Monty's sweatshirt. "It's almost 35 celsius and you're wearing that?"

Gilles huffed in amusement and set his drink on the bedside table before he took a seat next to Olivier. Once he had his boyfriend's attention, he used one hand to tug down the neck of the shirt to reveal the bruised markings along his neck that trailed down to his shoulder. "Hm..I don't know. Maybe because this isn't exactly professional~"

Lion smirked. "I like when you don't wear layers though."

Monty smiled and leaned down a little to kiss his cheek lovingly. "Then whose fault is that, mon chaton?"

The CBRN specialist almost forgot about the nickname he had been given the night before. Although it was a bit childish, it felt rather endearing nonetheless. Plus, for reasons beyond his comprehension, nothing was sexier in that moment than Montagne calling him his kitten and practically invited him to retaliate. Regardless, the nickname being brought up again did cause him to blush ever so slightly.

"Oh, you can't even blame me." Olivier chided and lightly nudged him with his elbow. "You're the one who asked for it."

Gilles grinned and sighed in dismay. "I guess I did, didn't I?" He mused as he moved snuggle up and sit directly beside Olivier. "How are you feeling?" He asked playfully and teasingly poked his crossed legs that were under the blankets. "Last night you said you wouldn't be able to walk."

Lion smiled and took another sip of his drink before he replied. "I'll be fine. I think I'll just opt out of training and just work on my drone with Emmanuelle instead." He admitted. "I'm feeling pretty lazy today anyways." He erupted into laughter when he saw a skeptical glance from his lover. "Oh, like you haven't been lazy before and skipped some work."

Monty shook his head and chuckled. "If you keep that up you won't get any of what happened last night anymore~" He said promptly and followed up by kissing his cheek. "Now hurry and get ready. We don't want to be late. I have to help Gustave get the recruits in line for medical exams today."

Olivier snickered as he watched Montagne disappear into the hallway and he called out, "You better not be cheating on me to be seeing Gustave!"

Gilles reappeared a minute later and threw clothes at the ginger from the bedroom doorway and smirked with confidence. "I don't know~ the man might be pretty good with his hands. He is a doctor after all." The look of shock and uncertainty on Olivier's face was the most priceless thing Monty had ever seen.

"Please tell me your kidding...?" When the taller shield bearer quietly left with a shit eating grin plastered on his features, Lion felt a small panic, even though he knew it was a joke. "Gilles!"

The CBRN operative quickly got dressed and sprinted out into the kitchen, where his lover was making breakfast. He seemed rather cheerful after their little exchange and making Olivier almost question about whether or not Gilles would actually have sex with Gustave. It was amusing, and he could see a similar smile on Olivier now that he knew it had been a joke.

This was one of the first times ever since he had joined Rainbow that Olivier had woken up happy and was having a genuinely good morning. Hopefully there would be more of those to come, but for now, he had one thing that he needed to set his mind to and continue building.

He needed to rebuild his relationship with Doc, and he would do it his way. Last night they tried Gustave's method, and it worked. Now it would be time for Lion's method.


End file.
